Quite a Sunday morning!
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: One-shot. Established OutlawQueen. Post Marian situation. Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry go horseback riding as a family day and Henry is upset because he doesn't know how to ride. Leads to heartfelt mother-son talk. Mostly RegalBeliever, but some OutlawQueen and DimplesQueen as well. Fluff.


**AN: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you enjoy it. I've had this idea in the back of my mind for months but I could never find time to actually write it until this week, when I had a week off from college. English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes, but I'm confident there aren't any major ones. Also, I don't know much about horseback riding, so I asked a friend of mine for tips and tried to keep it simple. I'm very curious to know what you think, so please review! :D**

**I don't own anything related to Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p>Quite a Sunday morning!<p>

A few months had passed since Emma's time travel adventure and the return of Robin's long lost wife. Regina still couldn't believe he'd chosen her. Chosen HER, over HIS Marian. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been devastated upon hearing the news that Emma had brought her lover's deceased wife back, it was like no matter what she did she would always be a villain. And villains don't get happy endings.

But, over the following weeks, it became clear that even though Robin and she were trying to deny it, even tough he wanted to do the honorable thing and she wanted to give him space to be happy with his newly reunited family, they couldn't stay away from each other. Pixie dust never lies after all. It was only when everyone's lives were threatened by the diabolic Snow Queen that they realized they didn't want to live if the other were to die and admitted their true feeling for each other.

In the beginning it was difficult for Marian to accept that her husband was leaving her, and for no one other than the former Evil Queen, but him pretending to sill love her wasn't fair for any of the people involved, and so she came to accept it eventually. With time, she and Roland had started to form some kind of mother-son relationship and he now spent three days of the week with his mother and the rest of them with his father. Marian was still a bit jealous of her son's relationship with the Queen, which had flourished since she'd saved him from the flying monkey back in the Enchanted Forrest, but she was trying hard to convince herself that there was enough space for both women in the little boy's heart.

Regina was thinking about everything that had happened. About how great everything had been over the past months, after that whole mess had been resolved. But mostly, she was thinking about how good it had been to have her little prince to support her throughout all of it. Her relationship with Henry had improved so much after she'd broken her sister's curse with True Love's kiss. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened and he was still just her little boy who used to sleep in his mother's bed every time he had a nightmare. Henry still spent some nights a week at Emma and Hook's, but he was back to his old room and the Mayor's house.

That made her think about how lucky she was that little Roland seemed to look up for Henry so much and that her son was very fond of the little boy too. It was almost if they were real brothers. Of course that also meant that there were some conflicts every once in a while, mostly because of the big age difference between them, but nothing that wouldn't happen between real siblings.

- Regina, my love - a deliciously accented voice interrupted her thoughts - we must leave if we want to get to the hills before noon.

They had a family day planed. The four go them were going to the hills for a picnic. Sunday mornings were usually when Regina would go horse riding by herself, to think. For a long time it was the only part of the week she'd feel free and forget about her problems, mayoral or personal ones. She had been doing that for almost thirty years. When Robin suggested the picnic, she had been a little reluctant to change her routine at first, but she was a changed woman and it was about time she'd change her old habits and who better to do it with than her three favorite boys.

- Henry! Roland! - she called - we're leaving now, let's go!

The older boy hurried down the stairs, the younger one soon followed. In his hurry, he'd forgotten to tie his shoe laces, which almost caused him to slip and fall.

- Here, sweetheart, let me help you - said Regina.

- No! - shouted Roland, then seeing the confused look on his stepmother's face soon added - I want Henry to help me. You won't be sad, will you 'Gina? - he had a concerned look on his face.

Regina smiled, he was so cute when he had his thinking face on. Even cutter than he was all of the time.

- Of course not, darling. Henry - she said, turning to the teenager, who was watching the two of them as if the whole scene was quite amusing - do you mind tying Roland's shoelaces while I go get our lunch?

- Sure, mom. Come here buddy!

Ten minutes later they were all in Regina's Mercedes. Robin had just learned how to drive and was very exited about it, so when he had insisted in doing it she had agreed willingly. When they were about to exit the Main Road the thief took a turn to the right and surprised her. That wasn't the way to the hills.

- Robin, the hills are in the opposite direction, we have to go back.

- I know - he simply stated, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips - that's because that's not where we are heading, my Queen.

- So, you're kidnapping the three of us, Outlaw? - said Regina. God he loved sassy she could be sometimes, always responding to his teasing in kind, and she loved how the thief never ceased to surprise her.

They soon arrived at their destination, the stables where Regina kept Rocinante, her mare.

- I figured, since your Majesty was so kind as to share her precious Sunday morning with us, we might as well not change her routine too much and go to our destination by horseback - a little irony embed in his tone, he was clearly making fun of her a little bit. But Regina didn't mind, it was actually very thoughtful of him, and she did love to ride. The Queen leaned in and placed a kiss in her boyfriend's lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her son's voice:

- Hum, there's just one problem. I don't know hot to ride a horse.

The two adults looked at teenager standing next to them.

Regina had never intended to shut her son out of such an important part of her life. She' d meant to teach him, she'd even bought him a pony when he was about three years old. She just never seemed to find the right time and kept postponing it. Then, when he was older and found out he was adopted, her little prince had pushed her away from his life and she'd needed her time alone more than ever. Only during those weekly morning rides would she forget the mistakes she'd made with her son, even if it was for just a very short period of time.

- You can ride with me today, honey, is that okay?

- Sure - said Henry, still looking a bit upset.

- Well, if we're really doing this I guess I'm a bit overdressed - said Regina and with a wave of her hand her whole body disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She was now waring a pair of pants and boots, much like her old riding clothes. Her hair, which she had been letting grow over the past moths, was now fixed in one simple braid. If Snow were there she'd say her stepmother looked a lot like the younger Regina, the one from before her world had been taken away from her and she had gotten bitter.

- Stunning, in every way - Robin had said those word to her many times, but they never seemed to affect her any less. A joyful carefree smile formed in The former Evil Queens lips.

Soon they where on their way. Henry sat behind his mother, who rode Rocinante, and held very tight to her waist. He looked insecure, as if he were afraid he'd fall. Roland, on the other hand, looked quite the opposite. He wore a cheerful grin on his lips and went on front, with the confidence you'd expect from an experienced rider.

- Look, 'Gina! I can jump that big rock over there!

And so he did.

- Brave knights have to be the fasted riders, so the can catch the bad guys - he added.

- You already are my little knight, Roland - said Regina with a kind smile. They boy couldn't be cutter than right now, his dimples, a perfect copy of his father's, showing on his cheeks.

Robin couldn't be prouder of his boy and seeing him and his love interact made the Outlaw fall in love even more deeply with the Queen. Henry observed the two of them with mixed feelings. He was quite impressed, but even though he already saw the Thief's son as a younger brother, he couldn't help but feel a little excluded, for the boy and his father were a part of his mother's life that he would never be and they knew a side of her that he'd never seen.

- He really is very good for his age - Regina said to Robin.

- Living as we did in the forrest, always traveling, I had to teach very early. He was only three when he started.

The four of them eventually arrived at the top of the Hill.

- You two are free to do what you want while we set everything up - said the Thief - Roland, just don't leave Henry's sight. - Robin left the boys to go help Regina. As soon as he was far enough so he wouldn't be able to hear them anymore Roland turned to Henry with a mischievous expression.

- Henry, let's have a race! - screamed the lad.

- Roland, I don't think that's such a good idea - replied the elder one, apprehensive - I've never ridden by myself.

- Its easy, I'll show you! You just gotta pull the reins whichever way you wanna go.

He explained one or two more things about how to get the horse to go faster or stop. Henry knew there was far more than that, he wasn't naive. He was about to say 'no' again when a thought hit him. If a six year old could do it, how hard could it actually be? He wasn't about to just let a boy who was almost a decade younger than him beat him. He was actually very ashamed that he had had to ride with his mother before, while the lad had gotten to go on his own.

- Okay, let's go! - he said impulsively, before he had the time to change his mind. He checked to see if him mom and Robin were distracted (they were) before he mounted his stepfather's horse.

- We star here and the finish line is that big tree over there - Roland pointed.

- Fine. On three? - the boy nodded - One.. Two.. Three!

It was actually easier than Henry had originally thought. Maybe he was a natural. It was quite a freeing feeling. Suddenly remembering that he was on a race, he noticed that Roland was already leaving him behind. But he couldn't loose, that would be too shameful, to loose for a child. Henry then kicked his horse on the sides so it would go faster. It did, and the distance between the two of them began to shrink. The lad was at arm's length when Henry felt that something had gone terribly wrong. He had lost control and the horse was bolting really fast. He grabbed the horse's neck before he could be thrown on the hard ground.

In the distance, Regina heard a scream. That voice was unmistakeable.

- Henry!

Looking around she saw that both Roland's and Robin's horses were gone. So were the two boys. In the heat of the moment, with her son's life at stake, the former Evil Queen didn't even remember to use magic to puff herself to him. It happened really fast, before Robin could realize she'd already mounted Rocinante and gone off to where the screams were coming from. Now two distinct voices could be heard in the distance, Henry's and that of a very frightened Roland.

He was too scared to think about any of that at the moment, but after everything was ok and he would remember that moment Robin would realize just how magnificent Regina looked riding like that. She had a determination in her eyes that couldn't be matched. Even in despair, afraid for her baby's life, she still held her impeccable posture and gracefulness worthy of a Queen. Every movement she made was extremely precise. Anyone could see how experienced a rider she was.

It didn't take long for Regina to reach Henry. They were both going incredibly fast. She held her arm for him to reach.

- You have to take my hand Henry!

- I can't - he said in despair, the tears rolling down his cheeks - I'm scared!

- You have to trust me. I won't let you fall!

Henry took his mother's hand and Regina quickly pulled him to her. It took a lot of strength, for the boy was almost her size now, but there's nothing a mother can't do when her child's life is at risk.

They started to slow down and eventually stopped. Henry still grabbed his mother's waist as if his life depended on it. Regina was breathless, but relieved he was okay. She could's help but remember the other time she'd saved a child from a runaway horse. It was a little girl, Snow White.

Regina decided it'd be better if they went back by foot so Henry could calm down. They got off the horse and shared a strong embrace. They stood there quiet, just holding each other for a few minutes. Eventually, Henry stopped crying. They parted.

Regina saw in her son's face a look she hadn't seen in a very long time, before he'd figured out her past as the Evil Queen. It was a look of complete trust and admiration, as if she were his hero. His savior. But there was also sadness. And embarrassment.

- I's sorry, mom!

- It's ok - she said with a slight smile, trying to comfort him.

- No, it's not! I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and reckless and dangerous. Someone could've gotten killed! And all of it only because I was jealous of Roland. I'm so ashamed of whats I've done…

Regina was surprised about that last part. And concerned.

- But, sweetheart, why would you feel jealous of Roland?

- Because he has so much in common you. Because I know how much you love riding. Because he reminds you of a happier time in your life, while the only thing I've ever done is bring you pain and not appreciate everything you've done for me. I's so sorry - he started crying again - I know this is stupid and childish, but I can't help but feel like I don't belong in this family and this new beginning of yours.

She had no idea. And it hurt. The moment her son said those words it was like she had been hit by a train. She had never meant for Henry to feel neglected or like he didn't belong. He was her everything. The one she put above all others. In fact, it had been one of the reason she'd been reluctant to let the Thief and her son into her life when she'd just met them. She felt like she was betraying Henry somehow, being affectional towards another child. They'd eventually won her over, but there was a spot in her heart that would always belong to her little prince, and to him only. She must have done something terrible wrong if he couldn't see it and she felt awful about it.

- Oh, Darling! You know there's no one I love like I love you. You're my true love. Yes, there are thing I have in common with Robin and Roland because they've lived in the Enchanted Forrest, but that doesn't mean I care about you any less. I went to Neverland and fought alongside my worst enemy to save you and I would do that again a thousand times if it were necessary. You've changed me, Henry. You've made me a better person and I'm forever in your debt for that. I'm so sorry if I made you feel like you didn't belong, because this new family of ours wouldn't even have been possible if it weren't for you, my little prince. You taught me how to love again.

- I'm so sorry, mom - the boy threw himself in his mother's arms - I should know better by now than to doubt your love.

- It's ok. If you were feeling that way a part of it was also my fault.

- I love you, mom.

- I love you so much, my little prince.

The two slowly started to walk towards where Robin was trying to calm a very frightened Roland down.

- I have an idea - Regina started - how about I teach you how to ride? Then next time you'll be able to accompany us by yourself. It would be just the two of us. A couple os hours every Sunday morning. What do you think?

- I'd like that - a smile formed on Henry's face. He was happy to get to learn how to ride, but he was more happy that it would be his mother teaching him. He was glad they would get to spend more time together. Just the two of them.


End file.
